


To Caress Atlas' Shoulders

by dancinbutterfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Art, Love, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows that every now and then, Derek needs someone to care for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Caress Atlas' Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gorgeous art](http://25.media.tumblr.com/663e4a9491e25306c8b18306769d9c2f/tumblr_mf0nnryPrf1rbplhno1_500.png) by [michellicopter](http://michellicopter.tumblr.com). Originally [thrown together](http://rachaelsrambles.tumblr.com/post/37903546909/i-accidentally-ficced-this-because-i-love-how) on my tumblr on a total whim because the art was just so beautiful that I had to, now a little extended and archived here on AO3.

Derek needs someone to take care of him. Stiles can see that. Not all the time. Not regularly. The guy isn’t some pathetic, crying woobie or anything. Derek's strong, in so many ways, most of them having nothing to do with the physical. 

This doesn't change the fact that every now and then, the best thing Derek can possibly have is someone to hold him, stroke his hair and let him know that he can let go for a little while. The universe wont crash into broken shards because he’s not there to hold it up. He isn’t Atlas. That’s not his job. His job is just to be Derek. That job doesn’t mean doing anything beyond trying his hardest and trying his hardest doesn’t mean always succeeding. It’s okay to fail, to fall down sometimes. 

Derek needs that. Stiles knows it. He figured it out because he happens to be very good at reading people and he also happens to love the hell out of Derek. So sometimes, not all the time but sometimes, Stiles curls up behind him and whispers a string of things a long the lines of “It’s okay. I’ve got you. I’m right here. I’m here. You can let go. It’s okay. I’ll catch you. I’ve got you. Let it go, Derek. It’s okay. You’re safe.” as he jerks Derek off and strokes the skin of his chest under his shirt. It takes awhile. A long while usually but that’s okay. Derek aways gets there. He comes hard, so hard that his whole body tightens like a pulled bow string but he’s pliant like overcooked spaghetti after. 

He turns his head but moves nothing else after and kisses Stiles between his eyebrows because its the closest to his mouth. Derek doesn't say anything. He doesnt need to. It's been ages since he was this relaxed but he stays limp and loose because Stiles’ has got him and he's not letting go. Not for a little while.


End file.
